Star Wars the Dead Planet
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: The Separatist test a new weapon on an unsuspecting Republic world, and the results are so un godly that even Darth Sidous him self called for the end of the program.
1. Chapter 1

Marck looks down on the T visor of his Phase two helmet. He rolls it around in his hands looking at the details of his helmet. It is covered in tally marks, scratches, and is paint Green along the Frill, visor, and the filters. He looks around the room and sees his brother all arguing on what to do next. He than yells at them. "What does it matter?!" He than stands up holding his helmet in one hand and points at the door with his other. "Do you hear that pounding noise?! There are more of them arriving every second, and that door won't hold forever. Nothing matters any more. We are going to die here like the rest of our squad." Every one in the room looks at him. All except 3 civs were wearing similar armor. Four of them had similar paint scheme as his, while the other six are in complete white armor.

The Captain of the squad "Mac" walks over to him. "It always matters." He points to a body wearing similar armor on the ground with a bloody cloth over head. "The commander would not just give up. We are ARC troopers. Nothing is better then us. Hell even those Commandos fear, and respect us, these troopers, and civilians here are looking to us for the answers, for the way out for we are ARC troopers. And we can find a way out. I will not just lye down and let them tear me apart. He points out a window at a burning Separatist AAT Battle Tank. "The droids didn't just let them be destroyed they fought on. Or are you saying you are less than a droid?" Marck avoided his eye contact and looked down on the ground. "Now pick up your weapon and help find a way out of this mess in stead of pouting." He walked over to the window and one of the creatures was banging on it. Cracks were begging to form along the edges.

One of the troopers called "Lock" who had Captain rank marking on him, and a female Civilian named Zoey who was in charge of the little band of Civilians survivors before he found them. They both walked over to him. Lock spoke first. "Nice speech. But do you have a plane on getting out of here? I mean your an ARC trooper as you so clearly stated, and you said you went to the station that orbits the plane with ten other Arc trooper, and here i am seeing four out of ten. No offense, but if ARC troopers can bairley survive those things i don't see our chances very high."

Mac shook his head. "I know, and i don't have a plan at the moment, but trust me i am trying." He than walked over to a shelf that had some stuff on it. Before he go to the floor than gave a loud creak under his foot. He looked down and raised his foot, than sat it back down again and it made the same creaking sound. He bent down and moved a carpet that was there, and it revealed a trap door, he opened it and saw it opened into a tunnel "Over here guys i found our way out." He waited as every one crawled into the tunnel, and than wen in after them shutting the trap door behind him. As he crawled through the tunnel he thought to him self. 'There may be hope for us yet.'


	2. Chapter 2

*Several Hours Ago*

Mac walks onto the bridge of a Republic Venator Class Star Destroyer. He walks over to the hologram projector Which General Skywalker, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and General Obi-Wan stand around. Rex gesture him closer. He walks over to them and stands at attention. "You asked for me Generals?" Obi-Wan nods, and he relaxed. "So what superbly fun mission is in for me, and my men this time?"

Obi-Wan Clears his throat. "A recent Separatist attack on an outer rim world. At first reports were swarming in, talking about the most ridicules thing... Dead fellows killed in the Separatist invasion coming back to life, and killing every one, and everything that moved. Than all of a sudden they stopped coming, and all communication, Separatist, and civilian alike. We plan on sending a task force to kick any Separatist that are there our of the system. But before that is were you come in. You are going to do a little bit of aggressive reconnaissance."

Skywalker than pitched in. "We don't know what you'll be facing, so all i'll say is to be prepared for anything."

Mac nodded. "Noted."

Obi-Wan gestured him away. "You're to leave affect of immediately."

Mac Saluted, and walked out. He got down to the hanger bay were the rest of his squad was. He noticed that the Squad leader "Nick" was with them even though he took a direct hit from an anti-personal laser cannon on their last deployment. He looked to have come straight out of the med lab. He walked up to him. "you're to be in the med lab healing up, not here."

He shrugged. "What do you know i made a fast recovery. So what did the Generals say?"

"They said we are to leave for a new mission." He than went into details on the mission. "And General Obi-Wan said we are to leave immediately."

Their Heavy Weapon expert. 'Cutter' Gave a hoot, climbed into the shuttle that they have used for their missions for most of the war. "Than what are we waiting for? The war to end. Come one we got droids to blast!"

Nick gestured for the rest of the men to load up supplies, and than to prep for launch. He than turned back to Mac. "Do you believe any of the 'Walking Dead' mumbo jumbo?"

He laughed. "Why would I? It's a load of Bantha Dung. We all know that when something dies it stays dead, no comes back and kills things, that's our job, but than again... something had to have triggered those people to send those messages... Plus General Obi-Wan ordered us to be prepared for everything."

Nick nodded. "Shoot first ask questions later." They both laughed, and climbed into the shuttle which launched, and started to head for the target planet. After they exited Hyperspace they noticed a Separatist ship. "Wow wow wow evasive maneuvers!"

Nick put a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Steady. We have not been spotted... Plus i see no running lights... Strange.:" he noticed a large doughnut shaped space station. "Head for that, and dock" The pilot nodded, and brought them in. Mac felt uneasy flying so close to separatist ships... even if their not shooting at them... yet.

After they failed to raise the space station on the com thy decided to gain access to the station by docking in an auxiliary hanger port. Mac found it strange that they spotted no droids (Separatist or other wise) Or even a deck officer. "Strange. Not even a droid." No one seemed to hear him so they quietly left the shuttle, and Nick ordered the pilot to take the shuttle to a safe distant, and to keep radio silence till the fleet arrives.

They sneaked around the station for awhile, but than Cutter got tired of sneaking around. "GAAA! Were are the droids! I want action not all this sneaking around crap. We have spotted no one, not even one of those stupid little mouse droids!"

Mac flicked him in the head, and whispered loudly "Be quiet!"

They than heard some clanking, from down a hall way. Cutter rushed over to see what it was, than whispered back to them. "I see some one. He crouched down in the middle of of the hall" The rest of the ten man squad peaked around and there they saw him. A man in gray clothing crouching on the floor, and he seemed to be eating? Mac called out to him, but tried to keep hbis voice down. 'Oi! Is there and droids?" The man stopped what ever he was doing, and stood up. They then saw what he was eating, it looked to be a mutilated corpse, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Oh, what the hell." Mac walked over to the man but kept his distant. "Uhh sir?" The man quickly turned around and lunged at him. He got a good look of his face before he slammed into him, blood smeared around his mouth and crazy looking eyes. He tackled him to the ground with in-human strength, and tried to keep him back, so he head butted him and he staggered backwards, and quickly pulled his rifle off his shoulder."SIR STAND DOWN! But the man did not listen just charged him again. 'I'm warning you!" The man was leaped at him but he ducked out the way, and him, and his squad shot him several times, but he seamed to be unscathed even though he could see the large blackened holes were he got shot. Cutter pulled his mini-gun out, and opened fire, and after a few hundred shots he seemed to do the trick.

They all walked over to the body guns raised. "What the hell was that!"

Nick shook his head. 'I don't know, but i'm guessing that is what the people were scared of." They heard screeching, and banging coming from further down the hall, they all aimed down the hall, and saw a wall of flesh, as a large group of people advanced on them, but they all blood smeared faces, and some had big gaping wounds that a person should have long died from. Nick shouted out. "Weapons free open up. And thy let loose with a hail of blue bolts, but out of the first row of people only a few dropped dead. They got pushed back till Nick ordered them to retreat. One of the troopers slowed down, and tripped, a gut jumped on him, and mac ran back to help shooting at the man, but his first couple of shots missed till he got closer he aimed and shot him in the head, and he dropped dead onto the trooper. Mac looked at the body for a few seconds but then helped the trooper to his feet, and they ran to catch up with the rest.

They locked them self in some kind of mess hall, so they could catch their breath. Than a loud banging noise arose from the door. Cutter was the first to speak. "What the hell are they! They're unkillable!"

Mac spoke in between breathes. "No they're kill able. We just need to shoot them in the right spot."


	3. Chapter 3

Cutter stared at Nic. "What do you mean we can kill them?! Did you not see how many rounds i put into them?! I only killed like 2 out of that many, so you must excuse me for not seeing how they are able to be killed? And let me you remind you i have an Z-6 Heavy Blaster cannon that shoots more rounds in a minute than the amount of pounds Jabba the Hutt weighs."

Mac raised his hand signaling Cutter to calm down. "Yes i know... But we were all hitting them in the wrong place." He grabs the ARC Trooper that he saved from falling. "You see when Tripper here tripped, and one of those... things jumps on him i rushed to get him and shot the only place I could with out hitting Tripper... The Head, and that resulted in it dying. So i realized the only way to kill them is with a head shot."

Nic rubs his chin. "I see... So at least we have a way to fight back... But now we need to know more... What in the world are they? They may look like people but their not acting like it."

Just than a Trooper walks over to Nic. "Sir i found a Data pad that you might want to look at."

Nic snarks. "That question may now be answered." He began to read it and his facial expression changed from confusion to shock, to terror. "Oh my... Yeah that answered it all right. It seems our friends out their are the result of that Separatist Bio Weapon they used on the planet. It killed every one in the radius and when the smoke cleared the dead rose up, and attacked the living. It also states that a bit wound will cause infection killing the hose in 24 hours at most and then he would than rise up and join the ranks of the... UnDead."

Mac got confused, than came to a realization what that meant, and nodded his head. "That explains why we can't kill them easily... Their already dead. I guess i'm glad for the armor now. They can't bite through that."

Nic nodded. "Yeah, But I bet their can tear it off you... Along with something else. We most warn that Task force."

Cutter than said. "We can use the shuttle we came in with. We can leave the station, and into the safety of Space while we warn the task force of what is going on and do something about it."

Mac nodded in agreement. "I agree. Recon mission over. We most warn them before it's to late."

Nic pulled out a holo map, and every one piled around. "Ok. We are here, and the hanger with the shuttle is here. I say the hall ways are to dangerous, and there for we should take the ventilation system." He faced Cutter. "Which means you have to leave the Z-6 behind." Cutter began to protest before Nic raised his hand telling him to quite down. "It's to bulky, and what Mac says it want do us any good, you'll use all the ammo up before you can kill even ten of those things."

With that said they all headed to vents, and Mac stole a look at the door were the banging was still continuing. It looked like it was about to give in. and when Mac got into the vent the door busted open and out spilling the undead. Two Troopers were still down there.

They raised their weapons and began to fire."Don't wait for us, were long gone get out of here, and warn the other so no more of our brothers need to die." With that the undead blocked his view but he could still hear blaster fire, but as he got a little further out he heard the bang of a hand grenade.

Every time they passed an opening Mac looked down, and always regretted it. It was either clustering with the undead, strewn with ripped apart bodies, or just early quiet. He than heard Nic say over his com." Ok we at the hanger don't stop till your in.

As they hopped out of the vent they got swamped, but luckily the armor protected them fro any bits, and they were able to fight the dead back. They then hurried to the hanger, and when the got in Mac closed the door behind him blocking out any of them that were following them. He than than heard one of the soldiers silently say. "No... It was here." Mac turned around and saw what he was talking about.. or the lack of what. The Hanger was empty and he wandered if they entered the wrong hanger, but than saw two dead ARC Trooper Pilots were Undead were eating but than got put down by Nic.

Mac walks over to Nic. "What now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nic passed the hanger for a while. "Who could be able to take our shuttle?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know sir, but the one thing I do know is we need to get moving."

Nic stopped passing, and stared at Mac. "And go were? For all we know the entire station in infected with those things."

Cutter walked over to them. "Well we still need to warn that Republic Task Fleet. Or thousands of our brothers will die."

Nic sighed. "I know but how? We have no way to contact them."

Cutter chuckled. "We use the station's coms. I could rewire them so we can contact the task force, and than we warn them, fight our way back to the hanger, and get off the station while the fleet turns the planet, and station into slag."

Mac nodded. "I agree. We get to the Coms warn them than get out." Mac walked over to were he sat his weapon down. "So who's ready to move out?" They all gathered by the door, and Cutter walked over to the controls, and with a nod from Nic Cutter opened the door, and the moved out. The first few hallways were empty, and quiet. But they soon bumped into some of them, and quickly put them down with clean shots to the brain. The than neared the some elevators and Nic pressed the button but nothing happened. "Of course. To easy." He gestured to Mac. "Help me open this."

Mac walked over shaking his head and muttering. "I got a bad feeling about this." Mac, and Nic grabbed hold of the elevator doors, and pried them open. Nic leaned in and looked up, and down. The elevator was a few floors above them, and he spotted an open door. He waved Mac over. "There's an open door, and i bet we could clime our way up."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, but i don't like that elevator being right above us."

Nic shrugged. "Oh well. now lets get climbing." Mac, and Nic were the first to hook them self on the line, and the others followed. Mac could hear Cutter grumbling on how he hated heights. "Suck it up Cutter, we were born to do this."

"Yeah I thought we were born to destroy droids." said with a sent of humor.

Mac laughed lightly. "Yeah, but this comes at a close second."

Nic's voice than silenced them. "Quiet the chatter and keep climbing, we're almost there." As Nic, and Mac climbed out of the elevator shaft Mac felted a the line shake, and ignored it explaining it most be the others climbing up. But as he helped the next few up he felt it again, this time he heard a screech sound of something large, heavy, and made of metal sliding down. He looked up, and saw the elevator was barreling down at them. "MOVE IT CLONES!" Cutter, and the others busted theirs butts, Mac kept looking up and seeing the elevator getting closer, and closer. "Keep moving your almost their." Mac helped Cutter up, and turned around to help the next. He grabbed his hand and began to pull him up, but than the elevator passed by smashing the Trooper, and pulling Mac to the ground.

Nic Helped Mac up, and he felt something in his hand, he looked and saw it was the trooper's. He shook it off, and stood up. "How many did we lose?"

Nic did a quick count. "Three. Lets keep moving. The noise will be luring more of them here."

Mac nodded, and saw he was right. Already he could see some of them walking down the hallway towards them. "Come lets get to that coms center." He raised his rifle and killed it. As they progressed they bumped into more. To safe ammo they used to butt of their guns to bash in their brains, and soon the were at the Coms center. Cutter got to work getting the coms up, and running while some of the remaining troopers barricaded the door. Already he could hear some banging on the door.

Cutter, than cleared his throat. "Ummm.. Hello?"

Mac pushde him aside. Task Force Command this is Captain Marc of the advance party do you respond?" He waited for a reply, but got only static. "Task force command this is Captain Mac of the Advance Party respond over." Again her got nothing but static.

Nic than grabbed his shoulder. "You might want to see this."

Nic led him to the window and to his surprise saw the task force. He could see the tinny dots which were gunships sending hundreds of soldiers to their death. And just than the coms came to life.

"Advance Party this is Task Force Command, we are sending you a shuttle. Stand by for retrieval." Mac could than hear some voices saying that some gunships were bringing some of the wounded up.

Mac rushed for the coms. "Task force Command this is Captain Mac of Advance Party do not let those gunships lands i repeat do not let those gunships land. The wounded most not be brought on ton the ship."

Task Force Command than replied. "What why? This is normal procedure, and you should now that. Now come on back we will need you, and your men on the ground."

"CAPTAIN! Those wounded are bringing death with them, and they will kill the entire crew."

The captain then responded. "How?"

Mac than went through the whole ordeal of what is going on. "By my father's jewels... I will send this to Corusant, and i will order all ships to stay a good distant for us, but it is to late for us. The Gunships have landed."


	5. Chapter 5

Marc just stared at the com. "Your telling me the Gunships, and the men are already down there?" He took his helmet off to rub his temple.

"Yes sir. we have not of this time gotten an update of their situation. Do you thin.."

Marc than yelled into the com "HELL NO! There are thousands down there so there are survivors! Get contact with them and get them back up her NOW! Than i want you to glass this planet till you can't even tell it's a planet."

The guy on the other side sighed. "We are doing all we can. But i'm afraid we'll need to send some one down there to get an update... And we don't have any more men to send down there to tell the order.. besides you and your squad."

Marc sighed and rubed his temple again. "A;right i'll tell my Commander." Marc cancelled the connection and walked over to Nic. "Gunships have landed, but they have contact with the task force... and they want to send us to reestablish contact."

Nic took his helmet off and tucked it under his arm. 'Did you tel them we have no ship? Might want to do so Captain."

He could tell Nic was pissed with the situation for he called him Captain instead of his name. With a sigh he walked back over to the com and contacted the Task Force Command again. "Task Force Command this is Captain Marc again... We got two big problems here."

The voice of the guy came back. "Go ahead Marc. What's up?"

Marc rubbed his head and said."Well you see we have no ship for we believe some survivor on the station got it some how, and the stations full of those things."

After a little pause the voice came back. "Understood sending gunship, better bust your asses getting there."

Marc nodded, and said "Roger that, out."

He gave the news to Nic, and he agreed for them to move out to the hanger. He told the squad what's up, and than they headed out towards the hanger. What freaked Marc out the most now about the place was knowing what was in the station with him, seeing the evidence of them in the form of blood all over the place, and the occasional chewed to the bone corpses but they don't see them, an d it usually ends up with them running into a group of them.

Because of the uneasiness they moved slowly cover every hallway, and open door with weapons raised. Marc raised his fist up to tell the squad to halt, and than gestured to door way were he could see the leg of one of them pocking out. The quietly walked over to it and silenced him, but than Mac looked into the room and quickly closed, and blasted the controls. Nic shrugged in a 'What was that' gesture but his equation got answered by the rapid and loud beating of the door.

Cutter chuckled a little. "You now we're going to run into a group of them right?" He than pulled out a grenade with a little fire blaze painted on it's side. "I'll have this for them."

Mar, and Nic looked at the Grenade. Nic shrugged, and continued on but Marc wasn't to sure. "I don't know Cutter. But it's worth as shot I guess." And Cutter almost squealed with excitement when they eventually ran into a larg group. He primed and threw the grenade and it exploded in a great white flash of fire. Marc covered his eyes, and when the light died down he looked and saw some of the them dead on the ground.. but a good amount were still starring, but now on fire, and they also undoubtedly noticed them. The all in sink raised their arms towards them and let out a terrifying moan. Marc heard Nic yell. "GET TO THE HANGER NOW!" And opened up with a series of bolts, and ran off.

Nic followed suit, as did the rest of the squad. As they ran more of them appeared, and one of the troopers got grabbed by the foot and pulled into a vent, Marc tried to pull him out but all he got back was a hand. He shook it off and ran after the others. Marc than saw the hanger door. "There it is!" As they got it they found out the pilots of this ship weren't taking chances and locked the door and the coms through the door were fried from their last visit. Some of them men resorted to banging on the door, and yelling, but Nic wen over to the control panels and began to hack the lock, while Marc ,and the other s held off the things.

After a few minutes Nic whooped in triumph and the door opened up and every one got through and they closed it just has as one of them got it's hand, and head through but getting them chopped off by the closing door. They all began laughing and turned top the ship. The pilots were out with weapons drawn. Marc felt around him checking for a bit of anything, but found none. The others were doing same, and he saw shoulder relaxed as they found none. He nodded to the pilots who holstered their weapons. "Come on men lets go get those chaps on the planet home." The all filed into the ship, and it than took off for the planet below.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac opened coms to the pilots. "Land us as near as to the landing zone as you can than get out of here, and tell command to not let any ship leave the system."

The pilot nodded. "Yes sir."

As the flew over the landing zone Mac, and the others leaned out to see what' going on. All they could see was walkers, equipment, and blood. But nothing else, no bodies no troopers, not even one of the things. It looked to fake to Mac. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Cutter was using a pair of binoculars to look around the surrounding era. "I can nothing. Thousands of troopers and i can't see a single one. How in the galaxy is that even possible? Nic shrugged but said nothing. But than off in the distant a red streak flew into the air. Mac recognized it as a flare. "Pilot get us as close to that flare."

He could tell he confused the pilot. "What about the landing zone sir?"

Mac shook his head. "There's nothing there for us. That fare means survivors, survivors mean answers, answers mean we can go home sooner." As the gunship flew towards the now died out flare Mac looked at the ground. At first he saw no movement, but than he saw a box fall over, and one of th things come lumbering out from behind it, it was wearing trooper armor. Nic spotted it as well.

"How can they infect the troopers? That armor would prevent any bites."

Mac looked closer and saw the trooper.. no the thing didn't have any armor and the right fore arm. "Cause they tore the armor off them" As they closed in on the area were the flare is Mac than spoke to the pilot. "Pilot circle the area we must let the survivors see us."

The pilot said nothing but he could tell he complied for the gunship started to make big circles around the area. As they passed a building he spotted the flicker, and movement of a flashlight. He looked back at the building to confirm what he saw, and he saw the flicker again. He yelled to the pilot, and pointed to the building. The gunship turned around and headed back to the building, but as they closed in they got shook, like a massive hand just smacked the rear of the gunship As they started now crashing towards the building Marc looked behind him and saw they tail was on fire, and saw a lone rocket droid was being surrounded by the things. But before he could report he was lunged forwards and knocked out. He woke up, and placed his hand to his forehead. He touched his forehead again. He than noticed with a shock his helmet was removed. He bolted up and pulled out a blaster from his holster.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he was about the turn around to shoot who ever owned the hand but he noticed the feel, and grip was not one of them, and noticed it was Cutter. He placed his pistol back into it's holster and turned around t face Cutter. He also had his helmet removed and had a blood stained bandage over his cheek. But for some reason he looked sad. "Cutter what's the problem?"

He looked around the room. The room didn't look to be on the floor that the gunship crashed into for it was ground level. He also noticed several Civilians, a about six other troopers who were not in squad. But the one thing that he noticed was the body on the floor. It was wearing armor in his ARC Trooper squad paint scheme, and it had a bloodied cloth over the head, he than realized who it was. It was Commander Nic. Marc walked over to the body. "What happened?"

Cutter walked up to him. He had a large gash across his face including a neck wound. Both were from the crash. Me and the others tried to drag you, and Nic to safety but than we were ambushed but thous things. We were thinking about leaving you, and Nic behind but than Captain Lock, and Zoey appeared and helped us fight them off. They brought us here, and that was when Nic flat lined. We tried to revive him, but he just lost to much blood. We were beginning to wonder when you would go to till you woke up."

Nic nodded. "Alright that means I am in charge now... Captain Lock, Zoey I would like to thank you two fro helping my men. But now we must get a way out of here." Lock told him that him and his men were from the landing Zone before it got over run, and that as they tried to get to a safe area thy bumped into Zoey and her little band of survivors. They were the ones to launch the flare trying to get their attention, and they thought that they would finally get out of here before the Gunship got shot down. Zoey said that there were plenty of Droids still around, but all they do was wonder around shooting every thing that moved.

They than started discussing what their next sets of actions should be, till one of his squad mates "Marck" started yelling at them on how pointless it all was, but Marc was able to get him in order. After a while of searching the room Marc found a tunnel hidden by a trap door, and they took it, just as the door gave in.

The tunnel as small no one was even able to crouch so they all had too crawl, and there was no lights so the few troopers who had flash lights on their helmets lit them up. After a few hours of crawling they came across another trap door and they went through it. The room it was inside was what looked to be a droid shop.

As the other rested they hurting backs and knees Mac looked around. That was when he found a modified R series astromech droid. It looked to have been made for combat. Heavy plating was bolted over the droid, and the head was replaced with a small domed turret with two blaster barrels sticking out of it. Mac turned it on, and the other gathered around it. It seemed to be still able to perform Astromech Droid duties but was now more lethal, the droids designation was R2-C5. through out the shop were the tools, and weapons to do similar modification to the same kind of droid or similar droids, and the thing that almost made him cry was that there was the long range comm system. Mac smiled taking this as a sign that things were getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac walked over to the com station, and sat on chair that was set next to it. He placed his hand on the coms array than turned it on. It turned on with a low hum that turned into a gentle buzz. He took his helmet off, and connected to the task fleet. "Task Fleet this is Captain Mac come in please." He waited a few second listening to the static than tried again. "Task Fleet this is Cap-"

"Captain glad to hear your still alive."

Mac smiled, and collected his thoughts. "My recon mission is complete, and i have discovered survivors from both the Ground Task Force and a couple of Civilian Survivors, and i am requesting a bird sir... Mine got shot down."

After a few seconds of more static Mac started to listen on the background on the other side, and he swore he heard key words such as "Bombardment", "more reinforcement" and something about losing contact with one of the ships in the fleet than blowing it up. But than the man returned. "Sorry Captain Mac no can do. Order from the Chancellor himself no one is to go on the planet or leave. We're not even able to bring you supplies. My suggestion is to find a deep deep whole, and stay in it...(coughs, than clears throat) scans indicate tectonic plat shifts so it might shake you guys up a bit, but i think we can come get you guys ounce it's over.. you'll just need to survive it... Well good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Mac sat their for a few minutes just starring at the coms array all the while thinking 'They're actually going to do it. Their going to bombard the planet till nothing else is left. He quickly stood up, and started to look for a map. Zoey must of noticed him for she shook his shoulder.

"Captain are you all right?" He must of looked terrified for her face recoiled, but than she just cleared her throat and repeated her question.

At first he just waved her off. "Yeah yeah i'm ok i'm... You know what no i'm not." He walked back into the main room were the rest of the men were. "None of use will be ok. And it's not those things we have to worry about, it's the damn fleet in orbit."

Cutter stopped talking top one of the guys and walked over to him. "Cap.. What are you talking abo-"

"A earthquake... Can you believe it, they think i won't know what 'Earthquake' really means." Cutter must have figured it out for his face went white and he avoided eye contact like he usually does when he's in thought, but one of the Civs didn't.

"Uhh what do you mean by earthquake? There is no fault line any were near here."

Mac just laughed. "That is exactly what i mean... You must of heard of what's like to feel the bombardment of an orbiting fleet? Put two and two together man, they're going to destroy the planet to kill all those things." And one by one Mac could see it in their eyes as they gnawed on the new information, and one of them (a young women) just sinks to the floor sobbing.

Zoey looked unfazed by the news. "What do we do than? They must like it any more than we do so they must have told you what to do so we can survive this, cause i didn't survive all this to die by the people come to rescue me."

Mac sighed. "He said to go hide deep deep under ground, but no matter how deep we go there is no place deep enough around here that would protect use from that kind of fire power."

One of the civs then spoke up. "What about the metal mines? They go down at least 12 kilometers."

Mac thought about it and started to nod his head. "Yes that would work, but were is it?"

Zeoy sighed. "On the far side of town, we would need to go through so many of those things to get their. Besides the place was closed down, and we would need to have a miner pass to get past the gate."

Captain Lock than chuckled. "Well good thing we spotted a Walker on our way in, it won't be very fast, but hey, those things won't be able to touch use in it."

Mac nodded, alright so the plan is to follow Lock and his men to the walker, get it than ride to the Mines, use the Walker's main gun to blast open the gate than get in and wait this out."

On of Lock's men who had a par of binoculars came in. "Well let's get moving for additional ships just came in, and they are know starting to get into position around the planet. I would say in about two hours we better be in those damn mines."

Mac nodded. "All right let's move out." They all grabbed there gear and headed out, in a circle formation with the civs in the center, and the troopers on the outside to deal with any threat they found.

They slowly moved through the streets blasting any of the things that got between them, and the walker, and ounce he saw the walker he just chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

The walker was a tall 4 legged mining hauler. The walker looked like a box with 4 legs sticking out of the bottom. Mac looked at Lock who was helping every one in. "This is the walker you spotted?"

Lock shrugged. "I guess so. What did you expect? An AT-TE? All of those are at the landing zone."

Mac sighed. "Yeah but i would feel safer riding in one of them more than this."

An old man who looked like he's been working in the mines for years chuckled. "These walkers are designed to go into the mines and if the tunnel collapses on it"s hull is strong enough to withstand thousand of tons of rocks, and has enough rations to last a fully loaded crew 6 weeks, plus air canisters. It may not be as pretty as your military walkers but it'll get the job done."

Mac helped the man in than jumped in. The interior cab had seating for 20 people, and had a bed that could hold thousands of tons of rocks, and minerals. Lock, and Cutter were in the driver seats. Mac walked over to them and keeled to their level. "So do either of you know how to drive a walker?"

Cutter chuckled. "Not a clue, but it can't be that hard, now you better get seated cause here we go." and with a lurch the walker lumbered forwards crushing anything and everything stupid enough to get in the way. As they got closer to the center of town the un-dead horde that was just in small numbers earlier was not a wall of flesh. The walker stopped.

Cutter looked at Lock. "You think we'll make it through that?"

Lock shrugged. "One way to find out, just don't slow down or we'll get bogged down." And again the walker lurched forwards. The walker continued to pick up speed and when it hit the mass of bodies, the walker shuddered and almost seemed it would fall over, but it soon balanced out and continued on, but the creatures were slowing them down greatly.

Mac checked his timer. "We got 3 hours till the bombardment starts, can't we go any faster?"

Lock shook his head. "The creatures prevent us, we have no way of clearing through them, unless some one wants to go out side and clear the path."

Mac smiled."That gave mean idea."

Lock looked at him. "I really don't like that plan."

He pointed to two troopers. "You two grab those grenades and follow me."

The complied and they climbed onto the roof of the walker. One trooper pulled a grenade out of the bag. "Sir these are thermal detonators, we'll blast the walker if we drop them to close."

Mac grabbed it, and activated it. "Than you better hope you have a good throwing arm." He than chucked it forwards, and soon after a large orange explosion sent dirt and bodies flying every were. Because of the noise all the creatures started to walk towards it, and Cutter, and Lock took this time to get some speed, and the two troopers through some more grenades which caused the creatures to go towards the explosion.

One of the troopers chuckled. "I like this plan, lots of big booms." just before he could throw the walker sharply turned and he dropped it, but quickly grabbing it, and throwing it, but it exploded in mid air causing the walker to tip badly, and one of the troopers was lost into the sea of bodies.

The walker soon righted it's self, and continued on it's way. Mac looked back to were the trooper fell. He than activated his com link. "Do tell us when you plan on telling us when you are going to turn like that ok? I would really like it if i could NOT lose another soldier."

They didn;t respond, but he knew they heard him. After the bag was empty Mac, and the surviving trooper climbed back in. "Ok how far are we from the mine's entrance?"

Zoey was looking at a map. "We're making good time. 'We'll be there soon."

Mac looked at his timer. "We get an hour and thirty minutes to get to those mines let's hurry it up." After a few minutes the mines came visible, but what was guarding the entrance was the true problem of the day.

Battle Droids.

They stopped about 200 meters away. "Damn the Separatist. That's why they dropped the bio bomb. They wanted the mines all to them self."

Lock looked at the wall of droids. "They even have tanks. If we still had some Thermal detonators left we could just throw those at them from a safe distance, but yeah."

Mac looked at his surviving squad. Just him, Cutter, and two troopers. That is all that's left of ARC Trooper Squad 41. "Well i still got three soldiers."

Lock looked at him. "What you say?"

Mac looked at his soldiers. "I said i still got three elite ARC Troopers under my command, and i ask them this one thing. Follow me, and the rest of you better be close behind cause we plan on moving fast, and if you can't keep up than you're dead."

Zeoy looked up at him. "So your plan is to just charge out there guns blazing?"

Cutter chipped in. "Lady, the un-dead may have us beat, but droids stand not a chance, even if they got tanks. We like a challenge."

Lock shook Mac's shoulder. "This is not time for you guys to be showing off your skills, we need a real pan."

Mac shook his hand off. "This is a real plan. Me and my team cut a path through they droid line, and you guys rush through it into the mines, and every one lives happily ever after."

One of Lock's soldiers stood up. "He's right. We don't have the time to make some stealth pan, we go out guns blazing."

Mac nodded, and he got out of the walker with his men behind his back."Know who's hungry for some metal?"

His men cheered, and they charged forwards not looking behind him to make sure the others are following just knowing they are there. Almost immediately the blaster fire came in, but they didn not stop. They fired on the move blasting every droid they could blast. Once they were in the droid formations they began to tare them apart, and for the first time since they got tot he planet he felt like he knew what was going on, he knew how to fight, and more importantly how to win. He saw cutter jump onto a tank taking control of the turret and destroying another tank before jumping out of his, and continuing to fight.

He than felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that it was Lock, he gestured for them to follow but he shook his head, saying through their coms, "Some one has to keep them off your back while you get that door open." He nodded and than he, and his men rushed past them and got into the mine's entrance, they fumbled a bit with the controls before just blasting down the gate with a frag grenade.

Seeing that the door could not be close he ordered his men into defensive formation. Once his men were in position to guard the door he ordered them to follow the others, and that he will hold of the droids, but no one moved, so he made it an order, than Cutter spoke up. "Sir with all do respect i would rather die here than to live in a hole in the ground." He looked at his other troopers, and they nodded their heads in agreement. He than smiled and began shouting words that their instructor shouted at them during training.

"Squad 41! Who's your enemy!"

They shouted back, "DROIDS!"

The droids closed in, and behind them the sea of bodies.

"Who's threatening your home!"

Again they shouted back, "DROIDS!"

The droids continue their assault killing one of his men.

"What are you going to destroy!"

Again they shouted, "DROIDS!"

The other trooper went down and it was only Cutter and him self.

He than shouted, "FOR WHO!"

Than Cutter, and him self shouted has loud as they could, "THE PEOPLE OF THE REPUBLIC!"

And just than his timer reached zero, and large blue beams of light, plasma, and heat came raining down on them, first there was heat of a thousand suns, than there was nothing.


End file.
